


Silver bands

by foxyroxi



Series: Andreil week 2019 [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil Week 2019, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slice of Life, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, andreilweek2019, au - marriage proposal, day four - japan, they grew up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyroxi/pseuds/foxyroxi
Summary: Andrew takes Neil Tokyo Tower after winning Olympic gold at the Summer Olympics 2020.Day 4: japan | aquarium | concert





	Silver bands

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth fic! and my second today!
> 
> English is not my first language. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> This work is unbeta'ed. 
> 
> Please be kind.

**Day 4:** **japan** | aquarium | concert

\----------------

“Marry me.”

It was two simple words. But it was two words Neil never would have dreamed of hearing from Andrew. Neil forgot for a second where they were, his breath stuck in his chest, somehow scared that this is all a dream, that will turn into a nightmare way too soon, that he would wake up screaming, because at any second now, his father would appear and cut Andrew into pieces in front of him.

Andrew had never meant to ask Neil to marry him, because he didn’t believe in marriage. Marriage was stupid, overrated and Andrew preferred writing Neil’s name on his insurance papers and into his will – in case something happened to him. They had never specifically talked about marriage, because this was who they were – Neil and Andrew. Two boys who grew up with a troubled childhood and somehow managed to find each other. Sure, it wasn’t always a dance on roses. They had bad days and they had good days, but thankfully the good days out weighted the bad.

And it had been hard on Neil, when Andrew signed onto a pro team in Denver, Colorado. He had left Neil behind for a year, left miles and miles between them. Neil was a walking disaster, always getting into trouble, always attracting trouble. Always getting hurt. But then Neil had graduated and signed with a professional team in Kansas City.

Neil’s mind was reeling, going over every possibility as to why Andrew would ask him this and Andrew can see Neil’s mind his going places. There was a squeeze on the back on his neck, and it brought him back to reality. He took a deep breath, clutching his racquet and helmet between his hands. They are on an Exy Court. Fans are cheering, yelling. There is music and there were streamers all around the plexiglass that was surrounding them. They were attending the Olympics in Tokyo. It was 2020 and homosexual people could get married. And they had just won their first Olympic gold medal.

They had been together for thirteen years. They had had their fair shares of ‘ _I hate you_ ’ and ‘ _I’ll kill you’s_ ’ over the years, but neither of them left. They worked. And Andrew wanted to tell Neil that he loved him and appreciated him.

“Yes or no, Josten?”

“ _Yes_. It’s always yes with you.”

It’s a whisper, but it’s loud enough for Andrew to hear over the noises. He grabbed Neil’s wrist and suddenly, Andrew was aware their teammates watch them. He could feel Kevin’s bored eyes on them, Thea watching them just as intensely and Matt was practically jumping, because he was an oversized puppy. They had been out to their professional team for a few years and after they had joined the US national team with Matt and Kevin, they came out to the public, before Kevin would run his mouth and embarrass them on live, national TV. Neil did that well enough on his own when he fought with reporters. He didn’t need Kevin’s help. Or did they need any of their teammates to accidently speak over themselves during an interview.

It was a long, painful process when they got their medals. Andrew just wanted to get out of here and spend some time before going home with Neil.

Andrew pulled him off the court once they had received their medals and sung the national anthem – except Andrew didn’t sing, nor did he smile – where their teammates were celebrating their win. They could handle the post-game interviews. They rush past the reporters into the locker room. He wasn’t in a rush – he’d just like to kiss his boyfriend without the world watching them. He pressed Neil against the lockers, dropping his racquet and helmet onto the floor – Neil’s following. He placed a hand on the back of Neil’s neck, pulling him down, their lips millimeters apart. Neil is watching Andrew’s face, looking for any sign of uncertainty.

But he found none.

The blonde surged forward, planting his lips against the auburn’s.

Kissing Neil was something he never got tired of. He could always find a reason or an excuse to kiss Neil – and more times than not, when Neil was on press duty, roasting his competitors and the press because it mostly meant trouble. Those were the times Andrew wanted to kiss Neil to make him shut up.

They pulled apart when the sound of their teammates echoed down the hall – not that neither Andrew nor Neil wanted to pull apart.

Both were almost undressed and ready for the showers heading into the same shower stall. Neil had had trouble undressing in front of the Foxes, but he was better. He had come to terms with his scars and that he couldn’t change them and many of them had faded into light pink scars, instead of red. The looks his teammates gave him when they saw his scars made his skin crawl, but it helped Andrew was there with him.

They took their time showering, stealing sweet, gentle kisses – which was very unlike them. Their kisses were usually hot, messy. Too much tongue and teeth. But Neil wasn’t one to refuse Andrew.

“Did you drown in there?” Kevin asked once the two of them exited the shower, towels wrapped around their waists, Neil holding his dirty jersey close to his chest.

Andrew snorted, “You can’t drown in a shower.”

“Jesus Christ, Andrew.”

Neil shook his head as he made a bee line for his locker, getting dressed in black skinny jeans and an orange V-neck t-shirt, pulling one of Andrew’s hoodies on.

“Now I know where my hoodie went.”

Neil turned around and faced Andrew who was already dressed in usual outfit – black skinny jeans, black t-shirt and a black hoodie.

“It looks better on me,” Neil said sheepishly, smiling at his fiancé. Andrew rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, muttering ‘junkie’ under his breath as he left the room, leaving Neil behind. Neil caught up to him, linking their pinkies together.

Andrew had gotten better with the little touches and the lazy _good morning_ and the gentle _good night_ kisses they shared. None of them were big on public display of affection, but they weren’t hiding their relationship either. They had nothing to be ashamed of.

They made their way back to the hotel, dropping off their bags in their shared room and made their way to a bar not far from their hotel.

It was one of those rare occasions where Neil was found drinking – they had won the Olympics and Neil allowed himself to let loose a little.

They had won Olympic gold. Andrew had asked him to marry him.

So, Neil drank a little to celebrate.

Neil was on his second glass of whiskey when Andrew appeared next to him, wrapping his right arm around Neil’s waist.

“Come with me, Neil,” Andrew said quietly against Neil’s shoulder. He let go of him and headed outside to wait for Neil.

Neil couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. He drowned his whiskey and tapped Matt on the shoulder.

“Andrew and I will head back to the hotel,” he told him, completely ignoring Kevin and Thea on his way out.

“Take care! I’ll see you tomorrow!” Matt called after Neil.

He found Andrew outside with a cigarette waiting for him. He took it between his index finger and pointer, bringing it up to his lips and took a drag from the cigarette.

“So, where are we going?” Neil asked as he watched the neon street signs casting red, blue and yellow colours on his face.

Andrew shrugged, exhaling the smoke from his own cigarette.

“We are taking a walk,” he said and ground his cigarette underneath his shoe and tossed it in a trashcan nearby and began to walk down the street, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

Neil finished half of his cigarette before he out it out under his shoe and put the rest in his pocket for later and took off after Andrew. He carefully reached into Andrew’s pocket and tangled their fingers together, a goofy smile his lips.

Neil had his phone out more often or not, taking pictures of whatever that caught his eyes. The city. Andrew. The sky and the signs. Sometimes he dared to take a selfie with Andrew, who looked like he couldn’t care less about Neil or the selfie.

Andrew came to a halt when the Tokyo Tower Came into view. He looked up at it, sighing deeply. He could feel Neil’s eyes on him, watching him. He didn’t say anything, instead, he began to walk again, towards the tower. Andrew had purchased tickets to get to the top floor with Neil. He showed their tickets to the lady and headed inside to wait for the elevator.

Andrew figured to could ride the elevator to the top, if he could fly across the ocean to Japan for Olympics.

When they reached the top floor, Neil let go of Andrew’s hand and went to the edge, watching the city underneath them. He had his phone out again and snapped a few photos, grinning like a mad man. He turned around and looked at Andrew.

“This is amazing, Drew,” he said and walked back to him. He stood close, their noses touching.

“Yes or no?”

Andrew looked at Neil’s lips, then at his pretty, pretty eyes.

“Yes, Junkie.”

Neil grinned like a mad man and leaned down, pressing his lips against Andrew’s.

They stood there for a while, kissing, nuzzling their noses together, before Andrew pulled back, looking down at their hands, their fingers tangled together. He dug into his back pocket and pulled out two silver bands and carefully slid one onto Neil’s ring finger on his left hand.

Neil took the other one without a word and slid it onto Andrew’s ring finger. He took his phone out and took a picture of their left hands’, exposing their rings. He then snapped a picture and send it to the foxes with the caption;

‘ _I said yes_ ’


End file.
